Somewhere Along the Way
by marcasite
Summary: There's a meadow on the planet Nylana, a meadow of never ending flowers and light that circles forever.


_There's a tree in the meadow_  
><em>With a stream drifting by<em>  
><em>And carved upon that tree I see<em>  
><em>"I love you till I die"<em>

There's a meadow on the planet Nylana, a meadow of never ending flowers and light that circles forever. I want to go back there, she says. One more time.

She catches the haunted look in his eyes before they shine back at her with hope. Then Nylana it is, he smiles; throwing a lever and bracing himself against the console as they rock back and forth. He hears a giggle escape her lips and believes that is the purest sound he's ever heard.

* * *

><p>Seasons come and go; no rhyme or reason to its pattern. There is winter then winter again, sometimes spring sneaks in for a quick nip only to disappear again. Summer is always a distant memory and they wonder what happened to fall. He tells her that they have all the time in the world; they can go wherever they like, for as long as they like. But the sense of urgency is there, layered beneath the slow and steady. They both feel the tug of it grow stronger; pulling at them with its inevitable grip.<p>

Something's coming and they both know it. He won't tell her what he thinks it is but that look is there, in his eyes; etched all over his face. She's moved beyond uneasy into terrified and believes the farther away they go, the safer they are.

Let's go, let's go, let's go. Time to go away.

* * *

><p>On the remote planet of Sakar, there's a lake as blue as the sky on a clear day. They usually sit on a glacier bridge that nature has created and together watch the animals scurry from their cave dwellings to the water; foraging for their next meal. She loves the clear blue mixed with the vastness of white, a whole planet of snow and water. The entire planet is silent, so quiet the only sound is the echo of their breathing.<p>

What are you thinking about? He asks, twirling a strand of her hair through his fingers. She smiles back at him, feet dangling precariously over the ledge. I love this place; I love how simple it is. No wars, no fights, no danger; just you and I and all this silence. I think I could stay here forever.

He senses the undercurrent in her words, the emphasis on _forever_and he knows what she's asking. But he doesn't have the strength to face the inevitable just yet. So he lies to her, avoiding the unasked. Forever's a very long time and despite that ridiculous parka, even you would freeze here.

And just as he hopes, she's distracted by his comment and he pretends that he never heard her question. But there's truth in those lies.

* * *

><p>Winter bleeds into spring and suddenly they are traveling to a planet made entirely of one open air market after another. She falls in love with the planet, running from one colorful stall to another. She eyes the silk wraps, strange gadgets and woven carpets. Every so often she would hold up a device and ask him what this was, what that was. They agree that they should get something to bring to her Mum the next time they go home.<p>

But at the word home, her face falls slightly and her smile loses its brilliance. He pauses and takes the scarf from her hand and pulls her along to the next stall. He wants to ask her why she's so afraid of going home, what does she think is waiting for them there? Whatever is waiting for them, will be there when it's ready. It doesn't matter where they are. He wants to tell her that time will find them, there's no hiding anywhere.

But he stays silent, pushing away his own fears; instead he squeezes her hand a bit tighter as he drags her off to another stall full of weather gadgets. There's truth in his silence.

* * *

><p>There's a meadow on the planet Nylana, a meadow of never ending flowers and light that circles forever. I want to go back there, she says. One more time.<p>

And it's only when they are on Nylana, as they dance together in the meadow of never ending flowers, does he understand why she fights so hard so hide. If he could hold her in his arms like this forever, if he could hide away forever with her, if he could only keep time at bay, he would.

There's truth in her eyes.

Sequel to this is Forever in the End


End file.
